<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>京葱鸡肉串与炸鸡 by Samarium_AL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309265">京葱鸡肉串与炸鸡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL'>Samarium_AL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M, RPS - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在山王街经营烧烤店的数原龙友被新来的小混混片寄凉太缠上了。<br/>时间线在DTC温泉之旅之后，眼镜蛇、大和已隐退。<br/>私设：片寄凉太是植野龙平私生子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra/Murayama Yoshiki, Katayose Ryota/Kazuhara Ryuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>京葱鸡肉串与炸鸡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>植野龙平是九龙组植野会的会长，大概是负责搞钱的。九龙对SWORD下手时他出手要买下Club Heaven（WR似乎一直是租的场地）。总之植野会是挺有钱一黑帮。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千晴拎着一大袋烧烤，嘴里还叼着一串，就这么走进了ITOKAN。</p><p>“大和大哥，尝尝这个！”</p><p>直美对这个莽撞的人只瞥了一眼。</p><p>“好吃！”大和嘴里的肉还没咽干净就开始说话，“吃惯了咖喱饭，偶尔换换口味真不错啊！”</p><p>“不爱吃别吃，秃子。”直美作势要端走咖喱饭。</p><p>“不要拿走啊，丑女。”</p><p>“秃子。”</p><p>“我哪秃了，丑女。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>似乎是平静的一天。无名街的烟花已经是很久之前的事了，那伙开夜店的人正在着手开一个孤儿院，山王街居民们的生活回归正轨，转行和店铺转让只凭个人意愿，不再被什么黑社会团体威逼。</p><p>数原龙友抬起蜜瓜一样饱满的肩膀，用搭在上边的毛巾擦擦汗，手里的扇子一刻不停地扇着炉子，眼神却时不时地看向天边的晚霞。</p><p>别误会，花臂肌肉男脑子里想的不是云霞绮丽，更没有为伊人心神憔悴。他此刻的真实想法是：客流高峰就要到了，得提前准备起来。</p><p>他刚在这里开了三个月，生意好得不得了。他上一份工作也是开烧烤店，只不过满身健美的肌肉和袖套一样的花臂导致了狗猛酒酸的类似事件。神明啊，他绝对是个老实人。</p><p>这位花臂店主上一个店的常客，尾尾地兄弟，给他指了明路。于是山王街多了家受颇欢迎的烧烤店。</p><p>正当数原店主喜滋滋地转身从冰箱里取出三十串京葱鸡肉的时候，一位生面孔站到了烤炉前。</p><p>“喂，”一张口就是弹舌音，“我说，给老子上份炸鸡。”</p><p>“不好意思啊客官，”某位老实人凭借刺青和一身肌肉至今没被社会不稳定因素们盯上过，因此完全没意识到面前这个漂亮弟弟是在找茬，“小店不卖炸鸡。您要尝尝鸡肉串吗？”</p><p>“尝你大爷哦，”长腿一迈，蛮不讲理地逼近那个光着膀子举着串的人，“炸鸡，速度。”</p><p>数原也是好脾气。把肉串摊在烤炉上，拆了几串，拿出炸天妇罗的锅，开始忙活。</p><p>片寄凉太找了张桌子坐下，托腮看店主一边给鸡肉裹面粉，一边还要照看炉子。挺熟练的哈，不像新手。一会儿尝尝味道如何，好吃的话就吃定这家了。</p><p>数原把热气腾腾的炸鸡端上来的时候，晚霞已经完全看不见了，然而店里一反常态地只有这么一个客人。</p><p>“小心烫。”来自店主的贴心提示。</p><p>炸鸡看起来确实不错。金黄的颜色，时不时地有小气泡在表明破裂开，散发着诱人的香气。片寄凉太夹了一块，咬在嘴里也很多汁。</p><p>总算应付了这位挑剔主儿，京葱鸡肉串也是最诱人可口的温度，数原看一眼空荡荡的店面，坐在门槛上对着基本上也是空荡荡的山王街叹气。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>ITOKAN可是热闹无比。</p><p>直美和仁花在后厨忙碌，阿铁打下手，阿坛算账收钱，大和、千晴、阿健和阿光点单上菜，连眼镜蛇都在帮忙（未来两个月小蛋糕八折）。原因很简单，千晴带回来的烧烤获得了“秃子”的称赞，“丑女”意识到生意被抢了，当机立断，ITOKAN今天全场半价。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“再来一份。”片寄凉太往椅背一靠，右脚搭在左腿上，吩咐在门口发愁的店主。</p><p>“好——”数原龙友情绪明显低落。那可是店里的招牌啊，京葱鸡肉串。他一晚上的记录是卖了……</p><p>“我说，你怎么不穿上衣？”在烧烤店吃到了炸鸡的片寄又开始找茬。</p><p>数原这次没那么和善，往远处一指：“那边修摩托车的大个子也经常不穿上衣。”</p><p>“切，没教养。”花衬衫最上边三颗扣子没系、戴着两条大金链子的人如是说。</p><p> </p><p>数原端上第二份炸鸡的时候，还拿了十串烤鸡和一点酒，坐在片寄对面，一副哥俩交交心的架势。</p><p>“小哥，怎么称呼？”数原给他斟酒。</p><p>“片寄凉太。”他对肉串的兴趣暂时不大，还是吃炸鸡，偶尔抿一口酒。</p><p>“我叫数原龙友。”数原又给自己斟了一杯，端起来吞下去一半，然后才拿起肉串。</p><p>“炸鸡，味道还行。”实际上好吃死了，他明天还来。</p><p>数原已经吃了两串，用剩下半杯酒把肉送下去，又拿手里的签子扎了一块做炸鸡时拆下来的葱，举在眼前，佯装看葱，实际上在看这位新客人。</p><p>虽然凶了点，但是长得不赖啊。片寄的脸上虽然嚣张，但细看就能发现，这张脸可以算得上长相乖巧。虽然穿着打扮老气横秋，实际上可能比自己小两三岁。这个年纪，这张脸，应该在高楼大厦里上班，吃精致的烤牛排，而不是在他的烧烤店里叫嚣着要吃炸鸡。</p><p>片寄也在掂量这位店主。肌肉发达，纹身面积远高于九龙组平均，眉毛也怪粗的，怎么看怎么凶，这副不好惹的样子也就适合在SWORD混。山王街居民肯定是见惯了无限和山王联合会那帮人。可他脾气是真的好，自己这么找茬他都没跳脚生气。不过嘛……</p><p>“你喜欢男人吧？”植野龙平的私生子喜欢男人，这件事九龙组成员基本上都知道。然而没人给他送男人。这副样子，怎么看怎么是提供屁股的那个。片寄凉太虽说是私生子吧，植野龙平那个糟老头子也挺宠他的。你横是不敢给他儿子送个插他屁股的男人吧？</p><p>问题是，片寄凉太，别看长得温文尔雅，实际上喜欢插别人屁股。眼前这个肌肉花臂男，正好是他的菜。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“啊切！”大和毫不避讳地打了个喷嚏，然后灰溜溜地放下刚端起来的蛋包饭，那是客人点的。</p><p>“扣——不——拉——酱，”村山良树不知道什么时候进来的，穿着那件破破烂烂的蓝色格子衬衫，“多挤点番茄酱嘛。”</p><p>已经隐退的山王总长用他攥敌人脖领子的右手凶狠地挤压番茄酱，村山良树小小地欢呼了一下。眼镜蛇去后厨添番茄酱并被直美念叨的时候，村山良树吃成了一只小花猫。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>数原烧烤店今日提前关门。</p><p>反正也没人看见。</p><p>二楼就是数原龙友平时住的地方。东西不多，再加上平时勤于打扫，就显得格外整洁。混室魔王片寄凉太即使抱着龙友脖子一个劲儿地啃也注意到了这一点，心里盘算着如果龙友活儿好的话他就住这了。</p><p>两个人挪到床边的时候，衣服都互相扯得差不多了。然而关于上下的问题，并没能快速达成共识。凉太打算把龙友按在床上操的，然而龙友明显不甘心被压。一番肌肉与技巧的较量之后，龙友跨在凉太腰间，摆着腰，发达饱满的屁股摩擦着凉太的前端。</p><p>“你这有润滑吗？”凉太试图说点什么给自己找回面子。</p><p>“床头柜。”</p><p>凉太依言拉开抽屉，那用了一半的东西就摆在最上边，一看就是常被拿出来用的。一下子笑出来，把润滑丢给龙友，调侃他：“看来你挺会玩嘛。”</p><p>龙友不介意被这么调侃，尤其是那张脸那么好看，声音也很好听。挤了满手的晶亮粘稠，上午才玩过一轮的屁股很快就能塞进去三根手指——如果是凉太那秀气的手，四根也可以。估摸着正好既能吃下去凉太的家伙，又能紧紧包裹它，龙友就着手上剩的一点润滑在凉太下身松松撸了两把，然后坐了下去。</p><p>真舒服。前端被小幅度反反复复地摩擦，花臂在暗处模模糊糊地看不清，而月光正好照在那张表情销魂的脸上。凉太毫不忌讳地开喘，顶着腰胯往龙友深处插去。</p><p>不赖，身下这个小流氓真不赖。两个人配合得蛮不错，比他跟之前那个偶尔来一次的DJ炮友还要强。龙友自己也硬挺挺的，然而双手掐着凉太的细腰，不去碰自己。龙友觉得，今天没准能只靠后面就射出来。</p><p>凉太看出了龙友的意图，凑过去按着他的肩——手感挺好——往下压，试探出他敏感的那一点，就在附近反复磨蹭。肌肉的手感真棒，凉太索性又在他的手臂上捋了几把，一块块戳过腹肌，最后捧起胸肌，把乳头送到嘴里含着。</p><p>龙友本来不太玩乳头，可是那个DJ炮友，Bernie，老是又吸又舔，把他弄得敏感起来。眼下凉太低着头，只把发漩对着他，龙友看不到，却明明白白地感受到凉太的门牙在根部左右啃咬。被这么叼了一会儿，后穴就开始抽搐，胸前那颗脑袋就发出满足的呜咽。</p><p>太会了，龙友。一开始听说他前后都玩的时候还担心过这位没有专攻。现在看来，至少屁股是很厉害的。龙友的肌肉真不是白长的，肠壁紧紧包裹着凉太，还一下下地往里吞。最敏感的那一处，每被戳一下都会加重一分喘息，然而龙友却能坚持着不射出来，还有力气继续让自己更舒服。这个人他算是找对了。</p><p>龙友自己爽了，也惦记着身下的人。继续往下坐，坐到根部，再把屁股提起来。这样重复多了，那个好听的声音会喊哑吧？龙友吻上凉太的嘴唇，把声音都吞到肚子里。</p><p> </p><p>最后还是凉太先释放的。多多少少有点挫败感，毕竟从前都是他先把别人插到射的。虽然他不会说这是他第一次被骑乘，但这个体位确实挺不错，骑在他身上的人是龙友更是不错中的不错。抽出来之前，凉太在余韵中又戳弄了几下龙友的腺体，终于也让他射在了两个人的小腹上。</p><p>龙友把凉太的东西包了个滴水不漏，销魂之余不忘给他一个笑容，让他知道自己有多么享受。凉太搂过来吻他，他把凉太的舌头和头皮吸得发麻，自己的舌头在凉太口腔里绕了三个来回，把他的牙数了个清楚。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>他睡到了他，算是一个完整的故事了。暂时写到这。有没有后续不一定。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>